


Resolutions

by Bebismarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Melancholy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebismarie/pseuds/Bebismarie
Summary: After the War, Harri sees a mind healer who gives her an assignment
Kudos: 8





	Resolutions

Harri didn’t want to do it. The mind healer sessions Hermione and Andi forced her to attend are a minor inconvenience. A wasted hour of her time. There isn’t anything happening- Just reliving all the deaths she caused.

How does that make you feel?

_Like it was my fault, because it was- is._

** Your New Year’s Resolutions 2020 **

What more did the world want from her?

Defeat a Dark Lord? Did that

Die for a worthy cause? Did that too.

Have others die for you?

Harri stares at the wall blankly remembering every face that she was no longer honored to see: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Collin, Snape, Dumbledore, her parents... Tears run down her cheeks. Harri snaps herself out of her melancholy. She wipes the tears from her checks using the long sleeves of her Weasley sweater.

She glares down at the paper, it’s mocking her. The empty page gleams brightly against the sun rays streaking in through the curtains of the study she had taken over when we first moved into the place. The desk was once her mother’s. Andi helped her clear out the home in Godric’s Hollow. She needed a task to help distract her from the pain of losing her family: Ted, Nymphadora, and even Bellatrix.

“She was still my sister. I grieve the girl she once was. The sister I once had. The hope that she may have been under the Imperio, killed along with her body.” 

Shacklebolt agreed to take the house out of its Historical designation and Harri was able to collect the memories of her parents and their friends. What was left behind anyway. Most of it went into various vaults the Potter’s kept. Of course, this was after she andAndi cleared things with the goblins. She has access to all the Potter vaults once more. 

Harri taps the butt of her quill against the parchment. She sighs heavily and throws her pen back into the ink pot. All the while glaring at the blank sheet. She moves her chair back and stretches- arms high above her head, body lifting up to her tip toes. She extends her body in both directions as much as she can.

Soft giggles reach her ears. Harri makes her way to the window that gives her the best view of the backyard. She smiles at the sweet, young boy playing on the wooden playset she procured for his amusement. Andi is seated on a picnic blanket the house elves laid out for them at the edge of the playset. She is laughing and clapping, cheering her giddy grandson on.

Teddy’s hair changes at a rapid pace going from bright teal to soft lavender to sunset pink and back, finally settling on the same raven black as Andi’s. His sweet giggles drift lovingly up to the window stood beside.

The day is a rare sunny one. The spring rains taking a break to allow the sunshine out.

And her she is- stuck inside the stuffy study trying to write out her resolutions. A cup of now lukewarm tea sat forgotten on its saucer. Harry banishes the tea and cup. Sighing in resignation, she sits back at the desk staring at the page.

Her vision blurs staring at the paper for so long. It felt like homework. Something she absolutely hated back at Hogwarts. All she wanted was her broom and a long flight, Teddy sitting in front of her pointing out every bird in the sky, every muggle building, every little thing. His laughter and giggles ghost her memory, his little voice pleading, “Faster Harri! Faster!”

A pop beside her startles Harri out of her joy. The elder wand jumps into her palm. Funny story that.

_Yet another thing to talk about, but maybe with Hermione._

“Talli, you’ve given me a fright!” she exclaims, with a hand gripping her chest, willing her heart back to its place and normal tempo. Harri glances to the small creature.

“Talli is sorry, Mistress. She feels mistress unease and bes bringing her tea and biscuits.” Talli snaps her fingers and another saucer and teacup appears next to Holli. Holly bites into a biscuit.

The elf twists her right ear gently, bowing low to the ground and Harri releases another sigh. A thousand times at least, she had asked the elf to call her Harri.

…and not to bow.

…and not to physically punish herself.

…and many other things.

“It’s quite alright, Talli. Thanks for the refreshments.”

“You is welcome. Miss. Can Talli do anything else for yous?” Harri starts to shake her head no, but forces herself to stop the action.

“Talli, what are your New Year’s resolutions?”

“Resolutions, Miss?”

“It’s a list of accomplishments you would like to work on to achieve for the year. A personal goal. What you like to achieve this year, Talli?” Harri presses.

Talli thinks for a moment, a gnarled hand clenched closed but with a pointer finger out tapping her chin to a rhythm known only to her.

“Talli would like to make sure all of MIstress's needs are met. Her laundry done, the house clean. Talli must bes a good and loyal house elf to the houses of Black and Potter.”

Harri groans. “Those are work chores Talli,” Harri say gently to Talli. “A resolution is something like eating healthy for the whole year, or losing weight, being nice to people- even those that don’t deserve kindness.”

“Kreature needs resolutions, Miss. He needs to learn to be nice to Mistress Potter.” The small being had muttered this under her breath, but Harri heard her nonetheless.

She stifles her groan this time but agreeing wholeheartedly with the statement. Kreature bonded well with Andi, and indirectly to Teddy. Andi didn’t allow Kreature to look down on Teddy. Kreature was pleased Teddy had the Black family gift of a metamorphmagus.

“Mistress’s resolutions needs to be eat more. Mistress is too thin. Mistress does not need to be kind more. She is the kindess mistress to everyone. No, Mistress needs resolutions to find a kind man to be her husband. So mistress too can have babies and have a beautiful family for Potter Hall. This house needs more smiles and children. Lots and lots of children.”

Horrified, Harri throws body down into her chair slamming her head into the desk.

One time.

Two times.

Three.

“Mistress!” Talli snaps her fingers and a small pillow cushions her head on the desk.

“Thank you, Talli. That’ll be all.” Talli bows and pops out of the room.

Harri takes a sip of this tea, _much better._ The tea is warm and not scolding, made to her exact specifications. 3 sugar cubes, and a splash of cream. She waves her wand over the tea to make it warmer.

** Your New Year’s Resolutions 2020 **

The words are somehow now sniggering at Harri. For amusement, Harri writes down Talli’s suggestion.

  1. Find a husband.



Harri snorts into her teacup and cross the words out.

  1. ~~Find a husband~~



She hears sweet giggles again, from the outside. She stands and finds her way to the window again and finds Teddy. The clouds have come back with a vengeance. Rain is spilling violently down from the sky.

Andi waves her wand and the picnic basket beside packs itself up of the little picnic they were having. Meanwhile, Teddy is giggling as he jumps into any puddle he comes across. Screaming in glee. Andi smiles fondly at the tyke using her wand as an umbrella. She pulls the child into her arms. Securing him to her hip.

Teddy is unhappy, but his little body shivers.

Harri waves her hand in their direction. Bubbles of various size and hues trail from where Teddy is standing to the back door. Harri has used this trick to round Teddy up from his play time to avoid a meltdown. She is subtly guiding them indoors. Andi sets Teddy back down so he can chase the bubbles.

Andi looks over to meet Harri’s gaze. She nods in thanks as teddy gleefully pops the bubbles leading him inside. Harri watches fondly until both are no longer in her vision.

She seats herself at her desk thinking of Teddy.

She picks her quill up to write.

** Your New Year’s Resolutions 2020 **

  1. ~~Find a husband~~ ~~~~



  1. Keep Teddy Happy



**Author's Note:**

> Found a writing prompt that said Write a short story about someone who refuses to write a New Year's Resolution. Bumped the timeline up a bit... hope you enjoy


End file.
